bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kukkyōna Hayate
Kukkyōna Hayate (究竟名疾風, 'kukkyou na hayate; Jap Lit Translation, "Excellent Named Hurricane,") is the Captain of the 6th Division, Head of the Noble Hayate Family, and also the father of the prominent son and Lieutenant of the 9th Division Daisuke Hayate. He is remarked as one of the foremost swordsmen within the Gotei 13 and Soul Society, as well as bearer of the rare Fire-Type Zanpakutō. Appearance Kukkyōna protrays a man within his early 30's late 20's, having a youthful air about his movements and stances, while carrying the weight of age that perspirates veterancy and skill. He has a fair array of scars that derrive mostly from bladed wounds and a few burn marks, showing his battle-hardened body has taken a toll for a great many years as well as showed he isn't one to shy away from being injured in combat. He stands at a tall height of over six feet, carrying a tall and orderly poise that marks a man of being nobility and elite in status. The pride in which he carries with him can be easily distinguished by gifted perceptive individuals, with Cortez Selestino for example as she deduced his identity by merely crossing blades with him and examining his physical appearance. He has a fair skinned complexion, contrasting with a long yet well kempt head of scarlet hair that when put into a ponytail can stretch down to his mid-back. His normal attire is that of a standard black-white Shikhakusho uniform, with a white scarf wrapped around his neck fairly secure with a white Haori retaining his status among the Gotei 13 as Captain of the 6th Division. On occasion, he can be seen wearing an additonal stylized or fanciful kimono overtop his Haori when on duty or perusing around the grounds of the Hayate's Estate. On occasion he can be seen standard samurai garbs similar in style to the Shikhakusho Gotei 13 uniform he usually wears, but have no insignias or static black-white colors but instead a few more plain or bright colors to accentuate his civilian or "off-duty" status when traveling. Personality TBD... History TBD... Powers & Abilities '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist: During his times as a child, the one skill he excelled above the most, was in swordsmanship, able to stand toe to toe with his own father in practice bouts as he practiced further. During his prime and even now, he has a keen eye for detail, able to strategize the best techniques and effective maneuvers not wasting energy on anything other than finding out more and more about his opponents, able to effectively deal with most Non-Captain enemies with poise and grace, finding that fights are quick when dealing with opponents with few tricks or lesser strength than himself. When fighting against Captain-ranked foes, he finds that he takes his time against his enemy, allowing them to make the first move so he can read them better, able to counter-attack faster or more accurately by judging their speed, stamina, and fighting style to his advantage, even able to judge experience of his opponents by clashing blades only once. During his battle with Casilda Selestino, he was seen to fight the Primera on equal grounds, not even pushing himself or his opponent to their limits. Immense Endurance: Possesses great amount of physical energy, able to fight long winded battles of attrition or quick paced skirmishes for great amounts of time, almost without a limit in his fights. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While not a master of this skill, utilizing swift moves and precise calculative maneuvers, he can overcome any basic enemy, or even less skilled enemy without even having to draw either of his Zanpakuto, or even resort to Kido, able to use powerful swift strikes against his foes. Kidō Master: Though not the greatest practitioner of Kido, he can use 30's level Kidos intermittenly without effort, and can even calculate them to be used within each other, to confuse his opponents and heighten his own prowess in combat. He is also known to be able to use up to level 70's Hado and Bakudo without incantation, though the number of them is few. Flash Steps Master: A graceful and artful user of the Flash Step, he is able to move at speeds complimentary to any fellow Captain, able to create after-images in his wake when moving at incredible speeds, also able to move long distances within few uses of the technique. He was shown during his fight with Casilda Selestino to have moved at such speed upon cutting her afterimage he was able to duplicate a afterimage on the exact moment of his Flash Step, taking her nearly by surprise. Immense Spiritual Energy: It is said that his Spiritual Pressure when raised to fighting power, can literally choke few Lieutenants and lower seat level, to their hands and feet, showing his true power to be terribly frightening and intimidating to even those who can stand its force. Analytical Genius/Tactician: A man of uncanny cunning, he is able to decipher events and actions to a degree where he finds plots and hidden intentions where few others would within a short time. He is able to deduce problems in quick amount of time and replicate countermeasures to fight back against them, almost always having a back up plan against the inevitable. Zanpakutō Yaketsuku Tsuinzu (焼け付くツイン図, yaketsu tsuin zu; Jap Lit Translation, "Burning Twin Heads."): The Zanpakuto takes the appearance as a black hilt, red pommel and square guard with burning falcons enamored into the top and bottom, chasing each other, each with a 4 foot long blade sheathed in identical red sheathes on either side of his hips. Shikai: The release command for Yaketsuku Tsuinzu is "Sear the open Air with your Malevolent Gaze, Burn the Earth in your Wrathful Dance, Steam the Ocean in a Vile Game, Laugh in the Ashes of your Own Flames". Takes the form of of square spaced flower edged guards in red tint, along with a pair of red hilts and a pair of feathers running down from the pommels, as well as showing off a small hollowed space of 3 inches from the beginning of the blade and stopping 3 inches from the edge of the blade, leaving 3 inches of blade on either side. Hai-Fū Taihō (灰風大砲 Hai-Fuu Taihou Cinder Wind Cannon): This technique by channeling the blazing wind blades together, then discharging in a amazing wind compressed fire bomb that obliterates anything in range, capable through meticulous timing and amount of strength put forth into the technique, could possibly destroy something as small as 3 meters of space to nearly a city block to 5 City blocks. Shindāāku (シンダーアーク Cinder Arc): This technique harnesses energy in either or both Zanpakuto blades, then crosses it in a destructive searing hot arc of condensed flames, capable of being pressurized to allow a point blank napalm explosion upon contact with the target(s). Fushichō Ki (不死鳥斬, Phoenix Missile): Generates a fiery phoenix made of flames, with a wingspan of 5 meters to each end of its wings to its body. With enough pressurized flames melded within its body, Fushichō Ki is capable of untold proportions of destruction, causing large pyrotechnic blasts within impact capable of incinerating targets instantly. Sō Fushichō Misairu (双不死鳥ミサイル, Twin Phoenix Missiles): Generates twin sets of large fiery phoenixes, with a wingspan of 5 meters to each end. With enough pressurized flames to detonate large cityscapes or a city block. Highly effective, they have enough potency within heat to incinerate targets almost instantly upon impact. Fushichō Yari (不死鳥槍, Phoenix Spear): Forms fire around his Zanpakuto before elongating it at a incredible speed before piercing his target wtih stunning piercing and incendiary damage, able to wield it as well like a elongated blade of flame. The sound emanating from the flames is that of a screaming bird. Hōden'' ''Moeru (放電燃える, Blazing Discharge): Sends out a stream of fire at his opponents, consuming them in its wake and burning them with its extreme heat. The flames have a geyser affect, capable of tearing off the skin of foes before the flames themselves burn away their bodies, the pressurized power behind it can physically force a target backwards with tremendous force. Bankai: Not Yet Revealed. Category:Male Category:6th Division Category:6th Divison (Mangetsu20) Category:Captain Category:Captains Category:Protagonists Category:Gotei 13 (Mangetsu20)